battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Freeze Juice
Freeze Juice is an item that appears in BFDIA. It was first seen in episode 3 and most recently on episode 5e. Appearances In the end bit of Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Gelatin is seen using a Freeze Juice to freeze Evil Leafy, after Spongy throws her up. The Freeze Juice first appears in Zeeky Boogy Doog being held by Gelatin, when he, Tennis Ball, Firey and Book are on top of the Eiffel Tower. When Firey calls Book "well-read", she takes the Freeze Juice from Gelatin and uses it on him. Later, Tennis Ball and Gelatin also called Book well-read and she used the Freeze Juice on them too. Later in the episode, Ruby accidentally brought Flower back to life, and Gelatin used the Freeze Juice on her and told Ruby to never do that again. After a while, when Team No-Name was on Golf Ball's Underground Factory, Golf Ball kicked Fries into her incinerator, and Gelatin froze her saying that she needed to "calm down". The incinerator launched bars to prevent Golf Ball of falling in the lava, but the heat was enough to unfreeze her. On the end of the episode, Flower threw a bug on Gelatin and asked him how it felt. He said it felt okay, because he was immune to bug poison, and froze her again using the Freeze Juice. In Get in the Van, when Pin and Bubble are discussing how much they hate Leafy, the latter suddenly appears out of nowhere, and Pin and Bubble start throwing Freeze Juice syringes at her, but she doesn't freeze, because she is made of Yoyle Metal, which is unfreezable. In It's a Monster, Puffball tells Gelatin to freeze the members of W.O.A.H. Bunch, which he does. In The Long-lost Yoyle City, Pencil uses the Freeze Juice to freeze the members of Team No-Name so her team can pass them, reach the summit of Yoyle Mountain and win the challenge (which worked). Used on By Book: *Firey *Tennis Ball *Gelatin By Gelatin: *Evil Leafy *Flower *Golf Ball *Coiny *Pin *Needle *Nickel *Bomby *Spongy *Yellow Face By Pencil: *Puffball *Fries *Rocky *Golf Ball *Firey *Gelatin *Tennis Ball By Pin: *Leafy (failed) By Bubble: *Leafy (failed) Gallery Frozen.PNG|Book freezing Firey. Frozen 2.PNG|Book freezing Tennis Ball. Frozen 3.PNG|Book freezing Gelatin Trivia *FreeSmart is currently the only team to have never had any of its members frozen by Freeze Juice, and also to have the most members that have already used the Freeze Juice (with 3: Pencil, Book and Bubble, although the latter is not an official contestant, but even without counting her FreeSmart is still the first with 2). *W.O.A.H. Bunch is currently the only team to have never used the Freeze Juice in a BFDIA contestant (Pin used it on Leafy, but she isn't a contestant). FreeSmart used it on the members of Team No-Name on episode 5e and Gelatin, a member of Team No-Name, used it on Golf Ball (on episode 4) and on the members of W.O.A.H. Bunch, on Puffball's request (on episode 5e). *Most members of Team No-Name have been frozen more than once. Firey, Tennis Ball and Gelatin were all frozen by Book on episode 4 and Golf Ball was frozen by Gelatin on episode 4 as well. Puffball, Fries and Rocky were only frozen once (by Pencil, on episode 5e). *Gelatin is currently the person to have frozen the most people (a total of 10) on the most times (a total of 4). He also seems to be the original owner of the Freeze Juice, because he was the first one to use it, is frequently seem with it and also has other types of medicines, like anti-poison (in syringes as well). *Gelatin and Pin are currently the only contestants to have been frozen and to have used a Freeze Juice. *Even only using it once on Leafy, Pin is the BFDIA contestant with the most Freeze Juice uses. * The Freeze Juice can freeze metal, but not Yoyle Metal. Category:Items Category:Blue Category:Freeze Juice Category:Non-Character